Charmed
by Seichou Maki
Summary: During a battle in Tartarus, Ken accidentally injures Minako, and as he tries to overcome his guilt, he keeps hearing about a pale-skinned boy that's interested in Minako, and Minako seems to be interested in him too...  Side-Story to Alluring Mystery
1. The Wound

Notes: Finally, I got the chance to write again! This is a side-story to my previous story, "Alluring Mystery," and while reading it is not quite necessary for this story, it would certainly fill in some areas this one only skims over. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story too.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 – The Wound<em>

If there was one thing Ken Amada disliked about SEES's treks in Tartarus, it was how Minako always lead the group. His opinion wasn't based on jealousy or anger at always being ordered around by the same girl. Certainly not, he respected Minako as a leader and thought that she was perfect for the job. Her Persona were always so powerful, she gave clear directions during battle, and she always kept the safety of the team as the top priority. So many reasons to want her as the leader, except for one: Minako was _always_ the field leader, throughout the entire Dark Hour.

They all agreed it was safer and more productive to explore in groups of four. That way, when the first group got tired, the second could continue forward and climb more floors in Tartarus. That in itself was fine, but Ken didn't like how Minako was the one who lead _both_ groups. Why could he take a rest halfway through the night while she couldn't? Why did she have to take so much responsibility? Why did she put herself at risk of tiring herself out every time they fought?

He asked her that once, a few months before. She told him it was her duty as the leader, and that she liked doing it. She didn't mind fighting during their entire stay in Tartarus. She wanted to be strong enough to protect the people she loves. It was where she found her purpose, her reason to belong in SEES.

Ken could understand what she meant by "purpose." He too had a purpose when he first started fighting alongside her. Of course, that purpose changed after October 4th. Shinjiro Aragaki, the man he once wanted to kill to avenge his mother, now laid comatose in a hospital bed, and no one knew when he would wake. Ken's reason to join SEES, to infiltrate and kill Shinjiro, was completely shattered that night, and his whole purpose for fighting changed. Now, instead of fighting for vengeance, he fought to protect the future his mother wanted him to have.

And maybe, he thought to himself as he climbed the stairs to the next floor of Tartarus, he fought to protect the girl right in front of him.

That night, Ken was part of the second group, along with Akihiko and Yukari. Minako, of course, was leading them through what was supposed to be the last floor they would explore that night. They were all tired, and as always, Minako was the most exhausted of their group. Her exhaustion wasn't to the point where she was overdoing it or they would insist they go back home or anything, but it was enough to make Ken worry. He's watched her fight for a long time, and he knew this was the point where Minako's strategy was planned more carefully in order to save everyone's energy as long as possible. But it was also the point where she healed herself the most often, so Ken would have to keep an eye on her. He had to protect their precious leader.

He had to protect the girl he liked.

"There's a Shadow!"

At the sound of Fuuka's voice, everyone immediately set his or her weapon into an offensive stance. Four of those strange cupid Shadows appeared, floating around joyfully and making strange high-pitched sounds. As annoying as they were, they weren't very difficult to defeat. If everyone struck hard and fast, the battle would be over quickly, as long as they didn't—

"Watch out! That's Marin Karin!"

Everyone immediately braced themselves. Getting charmed was easy to avoid as long as you concentrated, and had a little luck of course. Ken shut his eyes, trying hard to focus on not letting the Shadow's skill affect him. He couldn't get charmed. It would trouble everyone. It would put him against his friends. Ken had to focus. He had to overcome this. He had to prove he was strong enough to deflect it.

He had to-

Wait.

…What did he have to do?

Ken looked around, confused and momentarily unsure of what was going on. But once he saw the three people standing near him – all of them seemingly worried – Ken suddenly remembered what he was doing: he was fighting. These three people were his enemies. His grip on his spear tightened and he took his offensive stance once more. His eyes scanned each one of the people that looked worriedly at him. Good, they should be worried. He wasn't going to let them walk away from this battle. Then, his eyes landed on the girl nearest him, the one holding a naginata. Her stance was neither offensive nor defensive; she just stood there staring at him, and Ken didn't understand why.

"Ken-kun?"

Why did she speak with that tone? As if she were his friend. _She's the leader_, Ken realized. If he took her down, the two with her would fall easily. With well-practiced precision and speed, he raised his spear and raced towards her.

"Ken-kun! Wait!"

"Ken!"

The voices of the leader's companions. Why did they all sound worried for him? It wasn't like he was on their side.

"Ken-kun!"

He slashed his spear at the leader, but like he expected, she was a capable enough fighter to block his attack. She predicted from which direction he would strike and swung her naginata to push his spear out of the way. In fact, she swung her own weapon so hard that Ken thought his spear might have taken damage of its own. _She's good…_

"Ken-kun, snap out of it! You've been charmed!"

Lies. She was trying to confuse him. With he sharp end of his spear trapped, there was only one thing Ken could do. He swung the sharp end backwards, towards himself, and used the other end to knock the naginata out of the leader's hands. His strategy surprised her enough to make her let go, and her weapon clattered to the floor several feet away. Ken quickly glanced at her comrades. They were too preoccupied fighting the Shadows to help protect their precious leader. He grinned to himself. _Perfect._ Ken swung his spear back to its offensive position. With nothing to protect herself with, the leader had no chance. He swung his spear once more, and all she could do was bring up her hands to protect herself.

"Stop it, Ken!"

A huge force tackled Ken to the ground, interrupting his attack. But he could feel that his spear still made contact, so even though the one with the red vest might have prevented any serious damage, he still managed to land a hit. So he didn't mind the pain when his body crashed to the ground or when his body was momentarily crushed by the weight of the older man in a red vest. Their leader was certainly injured. They would soon go into a panic.

But then Ken heard it, a scream so agonizing that he couldn't help but look up. The man in the red vest got off of him and quickly ran over to the leader's side. The other girl followed suit; it seemed they managed to defeat the Shadows.

"Hey, Minako!"

"Are you alright?"

It was difficult to see at first with her companions crowding around her, but they eventually moved and Ken could see what he had done. A huge gash, running between her right elbow and wrist, so severe that blood was already dripping onto the floor. The girl…Minako had fallen to her knees, her face was scrunched up in pain, and tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. Her friends were so worried about her, Yukari did her best to heal her, and Minako held her wounded arm to her chest, trying to keep too much blood from escaping.

But the wound was so large, so deep, blood still soaked through her clothing and dripped to the floor with a hideous _plip_ sound.

_Plip…plip…plip…_

_He_ did it.

"…Minako-san?"

_He_ gave her that wound.

"Minako-san!"

Ken dropped his spear and quickly ran to her side. How could he…how could he…? Akihiko moved aside so Ken would have room, and Yukari was still using her power to help Minako heal. But Minako…she was still in pain. Her eyes were still shut tight, and she wouldn't let go of her wounded arm. Then suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked right at Ken, as if she had sensed that he came. Ken could see in her eyes that she was still in pain, and yet a smile appeared on her face.

"Ken-kun…you're alright now?"

Ken stared at her incredulously, speechless for a moment. How could she still smile at him? _He_ was responsible for what just happened to her. "I'm sorry…" If he had been more careful, if he didn't let himself get charmed so easily… "I'm sorry…" Minako's pain began to subside and she finally let go of her arm. Immediately, Ken grabbed her free hand and held it tightly to his own chest. He was shaking, and he was certain that Minako could feel it, that everyone could see it, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the wounded girl in front of him, his friend that he hurt.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Minako-san!"

Ken repeated his apology many times, but Minako never said a word. She only looked at him with a serene smile. Ken knew what that smile meant; she was more concerned about him getting back to normal than the gash on her arm. Despite her pain, she smiled because her friend had returned.

But it made Ken feel worse. He wanted her to blame him for it so he could apologize, to find some way to make up for it. But if she wouldn't blame Ken…who else could blame him but himself?

And forgiving yourself of your own stupid mistakes is one of the hardest things to do.

{00}

After that fight, the group immediately left Tartarus. Once outside, Yukari bandaged Minako's arm temporarily until they could give it proper first aid later. Mitsuru said she'd handle it and took Minako back to the dorm ahead of the others on her motorcycle. That left everyone else to take the slower walk back home, and they were all quieter than usual, trying hard not to make Ken feel worse by staring at him.

Yukari assured him that Minako's wound wasn't as bad as it looked, and Akihiko kept saying that nothing was Ken's fault, and if anyone was to blame, it was the Shadow that charmed Ken in the first place. But Ken rarely responded. He was lost in his own thoughts, and the image of the blood and the _plip_ sound followed him all the way back to the dorm. And even when he tried to sleep that night, he could still see it clearly when he closed his eyes.

He didn't see Minako the next morning. She had already left for school by the time he came downstairs, and for the first time, Ken really hated how he and Minako didn't go to the same school. He wanted to look after her today; it was the least he could do. Aigis was still home at the time, and she said Minako looked fine when she left for school, but Ken was still worried. He couldn't remember anything he was supposed to have learned in school that day. All he could think of was how Minako was getting along with such a wound. He slashed her dominant hand, surely that would bring her lots of troubles, and she it'd be difficult to participate in her sports club. Would she be able to go to her part-time job?

Throughout the school day, Ken anxiously watched the clock, waiting for school to end so he could go see if Minako was really okay. He wished he could distract himself, or pay attention to his lessons, but nothing they talked about seemed as important. Ken was dealing with a much more serious, _adult_ problem; simple math or writing about something he liked seemed so inappropriate. All he could do was stare at the clock and hope the monotonous kid stuff would be over soon. But staring anxiously made time seem to pass much slower, and Ken couldn't help but think that time itself was mocking him by purposely slowing down.

Ken ran out of his classroom the moment he was excused, not caring how strange or desperate he looked, and he didn't stop until he reached the front gate of Gekkoukan High School. He made it just in time; the school had just let out and only a few students were outside. It was unlikely he missed Minako, and he would wait as long as he needed to. He had to see her. Even though he apologized multiple times that night in Tartarus, it still wasn't enough. Even now, he still felt the need to say, "I'm sorry."

Sorry that he hurt her.

Sorry that he failed to protect her like he wanted.

So Ken waited at the gate. A huge crowd of students soon filed out of the building, and a lot of them sent confused glances in his direction, but Ken didn't care. He patiently scanned each face searching for Minako. He waited…and waited…the crowd eventually thinned and still no sign of her. Even though he shivered in the cold winter air, he didn't move from his spot. She would have to leave school eventually; it was all a matter of patience, and Ken would wait as long as he had to. But despite his resolve, Ken looked sadly to his feet. Where was she? Why hadn't Minako left school yet? Should he call her cell phone?

"Oh, hi Ken-kun. Why are you here?"

Ken looked up to Fuuka's familiar face, slightly disappointed it wasn't Minako's. It was obvious why he was here, wasn't it? But Fuuka was a kind girl; she didn't want to bring up a topic she knew Ken was bothered about. He understood that, so he couldn't hold it against her. "I'm waiting for Minako-san," he answered, "Did she leave school already?"

Fuuka looked up, trying to remember. "I think she's still here. I saw her go into the health office before I left."

"I see…" Ken said sadly, suddenly feeling a heavy pain in his chest. The health office; of course she would go there. Was he expecting anyplace else?

Fuuka looked worried for him, but there wasn't much she could do. They both knew Ken had to resolve his guilt on his own. "I'm sure Minako-chan will be out soon, Ken-kun," she said, smiling warmly, "She only wanted to change her bandages."

Slowly, Ken smiled back. "Right… Thanks, Fuuka-san." She was indeed a very nice girl.

After Fuuka waved, she left Ken at the gate to wait for Minako. He felt much more relieved after talking to her; his patience would pay off eventually. Ken was sure of it, so he waited some more, but this time with a small smile. Fuuka didn't seem worried about Minako's condition; a good sign that she was okay. And now that the initial crowd of students was mostly gone, he would be able to talk to her without worry of being overheard. He will properly apologize, beg her to somehow let him make up for it, and maybe…offer to do his best to protect her properly from now on.

He felt confidence swell inside him. _Protect her…and I can always stay by her side._

Suddenly, he could hear the conversation of the remaining crowd get louder. All at once, every group started talking to each other, staring at the building entrance and some pointing fingers. The girls, especially, seemed very upset. They were talking about someone, but Ken couldn't make out any names. Curious, he decided to peek around the gate, and what he saw made his earlier confidence quickly fade.

His patience paid off. Minako was finally leaving school, but she wasn't alone. Nor was she with anyone Ken recognized from the dorm. She was with someone else altogether, another _guy_. He was taller than Minako, pretty good-looking, distinctive by his yellow scarf, and a bit pale-skinned, but he seemed very kind, and Ken could see the worry in this stranger's eyes. This person constantly glanced at her arm; he also knew about Minako's wound. Minako herself was walking next to this person, and she looked as if she were lost in thought. Ken could see her new bandages peeking out from the cuff of her sleeve. Fuuka never said anything about a guy going into the health office with Minako, but…did he help her bandage her wound? _Is he a classmate? A friend? Or maybe…_ The whispered gossip around him suddenly seemed louder.

They were getting closer, but did Ken want to call out to her anymore? "Minako-san?"

She stopped and immediately looked his way. "Ken-kun?" She looked genuinely surprised to see him there, and her friend looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Her friend looked at Ken oddly, as if he were trying to figure out who he was. Sadly, Ken had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. Why was he, an elementary student, someone six years younger, talking to Minako if they weren't even related? High school girls don't normally associate with someone his age, and he felt the age gap between them get bigger. Once again, he felt inferior, especially to her friend who seemed much more suited for her than him.

"Um, I-I uh…" Why couldn't the words come out? He waited anxiously all day for this chance to properly apologize, and now, in the face of some stranger, his confidence is shot down flat? Maybe so. His confidence lost to inferiority. Even though Ken could fight, this stranger seemed perfectly capable of protecting Minako without hurting her like he did. And his obvious worry for her arm; Ken knew he cared deeply for her. Compared to this stranger, he was...

"It's nothing," Ken burst out, "I'll see you back home."

The words escaped before he could stop them, and he ran away as fast as he could without looking back.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>: One chapter down, two to go. This story wasn't written as I normally do, with the entire plot planned out before writing. This was planned with only the scenes that I wanted, and me trying to link them all together as I write. It's a bit difficult, but I hope that doesn't lower the story's quality. Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it.


	2. The Rival

Notes: I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. Life has been rather busy recently, but I will be on summer break soon and hopefully have a chance to write more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ^_^

*witchjuliana12: I'm so happy you think so! I wasn't as confident with writing as Ken, so it makes me happy that you like this story. ^^ I normally read RyojixMinako fics too, but when I was writing Alluring Mystery I really wanted to write Ken's side of the story too. Haha.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 – The Rival<em>

Ken found himself at the Naganaki Shrine when he finally slowed down. He barely noticed how hard he was breathing, and he absently sat on the bench, not sure what he was planning on doing next. For the time being, he simply sat there, enjoying the wind blowing gently against his face and the silence of the empty shrine. No one was around, and Ken was grateful. He needed to sort out his thoughts. _Why did I run away? _He asked himself. The right thing to do was to face his feeling of inferiority to Minako's friend and properly apologize, even if the guy with her wouldn't understand what he was talking about. But instead, like a child, he got scared and ran away from his problem. Ken groaned and held his face in his hands. He was so uncool this way; he had to shape up before facing her again. This kind of him was not suitable for her at all.

"Ken-kun." Minako's soft voice still reached his ears despite the blowing wind. Ken forced himself to look at Minako as she stood at the top of the shrine steps, alone, staring at him with a serious, yet slightly worried look on her face. "I think we need to talk."

Ken's eyes widened. "Why are you here?" he asked, unsure of what he wanted her answer to be. "You were with that guy… Why did you come after _me_?" She always did that. Surely there were more people her age that she would rather hang out with. Why did she always insist on being with him? But, although it puzzled Ken to no end, her insistence to be with him still made him happy, even now, when he felt so inferior and unworthy of being near her.

"If you're like this, of course I need to come after you," she said, smiling. "Ryoji could tell something was wrong, so he understood."

Ryoji…that was the guy's name. Now Ken knew who he was. Ryoji was the one Junpei talked about a lot recently, the new transfer student in their class. _The one who "hit on" Minako-san when they met…_ "There's nothing wrong," Ken said, "It could've waited until you got home…" _She calls him by his first name…_

"No, it can't," Minako said firmly, walking over and sitting next to Ken on the bench. "You were waiting at the gate for a long time, weren't you? I'm sorry, I know we haven't had a chance to talk about last night yet."

Finally, she brought up that topic. "So…" Ken said slowly, still not meeting her eyes. "Is your arm alright?" Her bandaged arm, mere inches from his own, was all he could stand to look at.

Minako smiled at him, willing to wait until he was able to look her in the eye. "It's just fine. Yukari healed up the worst of it back in Tartarus, and Mitsuru-senpai did very good first aid." She unrolled her sleeve, and Ken was happy to see that no blood had seeped through the bandages yet. "It'll be fine in a couple days," she continued, "so you have nothing to worry about or be sorry for."

Ken froze. She already knew what he wanted to say; it was probably obvious, but still… "I'm sorry." It had to be said. "If I hadn't gotten charmed so easily, this wouldn't have happened. I…" He clenched his fists. "I wanted to protect you, Minako-san, but I hurt you instead…" Finally, he lifted his head and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry."

Even though she said he didn't have to apologize, Minako still patiently listened to what Ken had to say, and when he finished, she smiled warmly at him. "I've never blamed you for what happened, Ken-kun, but thank you. Thank you for worrying about me and coming to see if I was alright." She pulled her sleeve back down, hiding the bandage. "And Ken-kun, you already protect me, a lot more than you seem to realize." She knew he looked confused and continued. "To me, you're an irreplaceable member of our team. You fight well, and I can always count on you if I ever need your help." She giggled. "I can't tell you how many times your Hama skills got us out of a really tight spot."

Ken stared blankly at her. She depended on _him_? It seemed so unbelievable, but he knew Minako wouldn't lie to him. "You're right. I'm sorry for thinking such silly things…"

Minako laughed and stood up. "Hey, you're apologizing again. Really, everything's fine," she said assuringly, and she extended her hand. "C'mon, lets go home."

Ken smiled back and accepted her hand, but once he stood up, he reluctantly let go. He didn't have the courage to continue holding her hand. Not yet. But maybe, if she felt for him the way he did for her, he would find the courage. Until then, just being by her side was enough. Being by her side and protecting her as best he could.

But then he remembered Ryoji. "Minako-san, that guy you were with…Ryoji-san? Did he help you change your bandages? He seemed really worried about you."

Minako froze in mid-step for just a moment, but then she continued climbing down the stairs. "Yeah, he saw me go in the health office and was worried." Then she laughed, "I told him that I leaned on a kitchen knife."

He was happy moments ago, but now Ken felt a strange numbness in his chest. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. "He seems like a good friend." His comment felt forced.

Minako smiled again, but somehow, it looked different. Almost…happier; more serene than her usual smiles. Ken tried hard to not think anything of it, but that numb feeling in his chest was slowly becoming envy. Jealous that another guy can make her smile that way.

"Yes, he is."

{00}

"These weapons should be fine. Thank you, Officer Kurosawa."

Ken stood awkwardly by the exit, waiting for Minako to pay for everyone's new weapons. He always marveled whenever he came shopping with her; Minako always seemed to have enough money to buy appropriate weapons and armor for everyone. He knew they found lots of money in Tartarus, but the total value never really came together in his mind until he saw her using it. Actually, his mere presence while Minako was weapon shopping seemed just as unbelievable as the amount of money she seemed to have.

It started that day in school. The final bell just rang, and Ken had just said his good byes to his school friends when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Absentmindedly, he picked it up without even looking at the caller ID, and he nearly dropped his phone when he heard Minako's voice on the other end. Apparently, Mitsuru told her that Officer Kurosawa had a new shipment of weapons. She was going to check it out and asked if Ken wanted to come with her, especially since she claimed to have nearly broken his spear during their last fight. True, he did remember thinking something along those lines. His spear _had_ taken some damage, but he was far too concerned with Minako's arm at the time to really take notice.

Needless to say, he accepted her invitation. It always made him happy whenever she invited him somewhere, even if she just wanted him along to help her carry the weapons back to the dorm. He didn't mind. He would do it; he'd carry _everyone's_ equipment if she asked him – not that she ever would. So with new plans, Ken smiled to himself when their phone conversation ended, but just before the line disconnected, he could have sworn he heard a voice on Minako's end. A very cheerful voice saying "Hey Ryoji!" loud enough to scare even Ken, who was in a completely different location.

When Ken heard that voice, he nearly forgot how happy he was just mere moments before. And more than ever, he wished he and Minako attended the same school.

He remained that way even after he met up with Minako in front of the police station. Of course, he did his best to help her choose weapons for everyone, and after she paid, Ken carried as much of the weapons as he could in a duffle bag Minako brought with her from the dorm. He talked with her normally; it wasn't as if he didn't want to be with her. Ken loved and treasured every second they shared together, but that voice he heard over the phone that made his earlier happiness sink like a deadweight…

"_Hey Ryoji!"_

He didn't notice before, but Minako had never once used "kun" after Ryoji's name.

"We're so lucky that Officer Kurosawa gave us a discount today!"

"Yes, you looked worried when he told you the normal prices, Minako-san," Ken joked, grinning despite his thoughts.

Minako laughed. "Oh ye of little faith, I would have found a way to pay for it all no matter what, Ken-kun."

Unlike him, who from they day they met was always "Ken-kun."

{00}

"I swear, Ryoji's getting suspicious of us," Junpei said.

Both Ken and Akihiko looked up at Junpei's out-of-the-blue statement. The three of them were quietly doing their own thing at the seating area on the second floor of the dorm. Akihiko was reading a book, Ken was working on some homework, and Junpei had been playing a handheld game until he suddenly stopped and spoke what was on his mind.

"'Us'?" Akihiko repeated, "You mean about SEES?"

Ken was silent. Minako had told him the excuse for her wound was that she leaned on a knife. Was it possible Ryoji saw through the lie?

"Yeah," Junpei answered, "He's been asking me all these funny questions about Minako lately. Like why she's been tired and stuff. I mean, I know he's interested in her and all, but he didn't seem to believe me when I made excuses to cover up Minako's exhaustion or her arm, and I think he overheard me talking to her about my sword today."

Ken froze in his seat, his pencil suspended an inch above his homework, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Ryoji was interested in Minako? That fact seemed more unsettling than how Ryoji was suspicious of SEES. Ken already felt unsuitable for Minako when he compared himself to Ryoji, but now the pale-skinned boy was his rival? …_Is he really a "rival?"_ Ken asked himself, remembering Minako's serene smile at Nagasaki Shrine when they were talking about Ryoji. _Do I even have a chance…?_

"Even if he does suspect something," Akihiko said, "unless he has the Potential, he'll never figure out exactly what we're doing. He probably wouldn't believe us even if we told him." He calmly put his book in his lap, but his expression looked serious. "I'm more worried that a guy with his reputation is even _interested_ in Minako…"

Ken stayed silent. Did this mean another rival appeared? He had admired Akihiko before he even started living in the dorm, and to compare himself to someone he admired…Ken felt smaller and smaller every minute. If he were six years older, if he and Minako were the same age, would he still feel this inferior? Would he be more suited for her? Ken envied Akihiko and Ryoji, who both had qualities he could only pray to come faster.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about," Junpei joked. "I know Ryoji's kind of a flirt, but he treats Minako differently. I can tell he's serious about her, and I think Minako's got a thing for him too..."

Great, just what Ken wanted to hear.

"I don't know…This is the same guy who asked out both Takeba _and_ Mitsuru during the same conversation." Akihiko frowned. "And to Shirakawa Boulevard, of all places…"

"Aigis-san doesn't seem to trust Ryoji-san either," Ken said, finally joining in.

"Well, even though Ai-chan always tells Ryoji, 'You are dangerous,'" Junpei started, trying to mimic Aigis's monotonous tone, "he and Minako are still getting pretty close." Suddenly, Junpei looked smug. "They're going on a date tomorrow, too."

"What!"

Two voices echoed down the hall, and Ken and Akihiko simultaneously expressed their surprise. Ken's pencil fell to the floor with a clatter and Akihiko jerked so suddenly that his book slid off of his lap. Junpei, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"Oh man, the look on your guys' _faces_!"

"What's so funny?"

As always, Minako had impeccable timing. She came downstairs from the third floor just in time to hear Junpei burst into laughter, and she curiously approached the three boys, completely unaware that she was the topic of their conversation. Both Ken and Akihiko stared at her, unsure of what to do or say. Ken was afraid to bring up her apparent date. Did he want her to deny it? Or did he want to hear the truth, good or bad, about her relationship with Ryoji so he can face it?

"…Junpei was telling us about how you've been hanging around Ryoji Mochizuki lately," Akihiko said. He didn't sound happy.

Minako looked confused. "And that is…funny?"

"You missed it, Minako," Junpei said, trying to fit in a full sentence between fits of giggles, "You should have seen…" Giggle. "…their faces when…" More giggles. "…I told them about your date with Ryoji tomorrow."

Minako's expression turned a little angry, and she put her hands on her hips. "Aside from that being none of your business, Junpei, it's not a date. We're just hanging out."

"You keep telling yourself that, Minako-chan."

"Minako…" Akihiko said, stopping Junpei from saying something unnecessary again. "I know it's not my business to be picky about who you hang out with, but surely you know about his reputation? Is associating with him really a good idea?"

Ken was still unsure of what to say, but Akihiko seemed to have something going. Ken also wanted to know more about Ryoji Mochizuki, and from what he's heard about him, maybe Ryoji might not be as suitable for Minako as Ken first thought. He would never allow someone to play with her emotions.

Minako put a hand to her temple and sighed. "Of course I know his reputation, but once you get to know him, Ryoji is actually a really nice guy." She looked Akihiko straight in the eye; a piercing, hard stare. "No offense, senpai, but it's not very polite to judge someone without knowing them first."

Akihiko sat there, stunned. Her voice was stern and final; she did not leave any room for people to argue with her. Had Minako ever talked back to anyone like that before? But Ken, who had remained silent through the whole conversation, was more downcast than shocked at Minako's behavior. She had denied it was a date, and that was okay, but to defend Ryoji so seriously, even when talking to an upperclassman, showed clearly enough Minako's relationship with her scarf-wearing classmate. Maybe they weren't "dating," but _something_ was definitely there, and Ken…wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Yeesh, Minako, down girl," Junpei said, breaking the awkward silence, "No need to get feisty."

Minako ignored him. "Anyway, are you finished with my math notes, Junpei? I need them back."

"Oh right, they're in my room. I'll go get them."

He stood up and started walking, but Minako followed him saying, "I'll help you look."

Junpei looked back at her with an interesting look of mixed shock and amusement, "What makes you so sure I lost them?"

"You were supposed to give them back three days ago."

"That doesn't mean you can just invite yourself into my room!"

"Are you kidding me? _You _were the one who invited yourself into _my_ room begging to borrow them."

They argued like that until they reached Junpei's room, and Ken and Akihiko were left at the seating area to comprehend what just happened. Minako had sounded angry, but if she would change the topic to a silly one with Junpei, then maybe she wasn't so serious about defending Ryoji? _No, that can't be it_. She just didn't want to talk about it. She's probably had this conversation before; surely Yukari, who was in the same class, would also have said something if, like Junpei said, he was a flirt. And Aigis always claimed that Ryoji was "dangerous," although not even she knew why. On more than one occasion, Ken has heard Yukari complaining about Ryoji, and everyone knew Aigis's opinion. _But even though some people dislike him, Minako-san is still willing to say he's a good guy…_ It was a skill of hers, to see the good in others. Minako had this uncanny ability to understand a person's true self, and to always know the right things to say when someone is sad. Ken liked that about her; she never once treated him as a kid. She saw him for who he really was.

"_To me, you're an irreplaceable member of our team. You fight well, and I can always count on you if I ever need your help…"_

To her, he wasn't a kid that needed to be watched over; he was a good friend. But if he wanted to become something more to her, he needed to work harder. Especially because he seemed to have rivals…

"I'm still not sure about this," Akihiko said quietly, picking up his fallen book, "I've seen that guy at school, and there's always a bunch of girls following him around…"

Ken took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Sanada-san?" There was something he had always wanted to ask the person he admired. "Are you worried about it because…you _like_ Minako-san?"

The senior made a strange snorting, almost choking sound; it was obvious the question took him by surprise. His poor book fell to the floor again, and Akihiko stared wide-eyed at the younger boy, as if Ken had suddenly spoken a foreign language. Of course, Ken knew that Akihiko was rather slow with anything romantically inclined, but was his surprise a sign of a misunderstanding, or was it a sign of his feelings being discovered? Ken wasn't sure what he wanted to hear.

"W-why would you ask that?"

Ken lowered his head. "Well…you seem really worried about her and Ryoji-san." Was this worry the same that he felt? What would Ken do if Akihiko, who in every way was much more suitable for Minako, also liked her? He didn't know. He just didn't know.

"I guess…I can see why you might think that way," Akihiko muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's not like that. Minako's like…she reminds me of my younger sister, Miki, and if Ryoji is really interested in her…I can't help but feel worried."

"So…you're saying she's like a younger sister to you?" There was a strange feeling in Ken's chest, like a path suddenly became clear. Like a difficult obstacle was moved out of the way.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I see…"

Maybe somewhere in his heart, Ken had always considered Akihiko his greatest rival in being suitable for Minako. He had always admired Akihiko, even before he and Minako had met, and if she had chosen Akihiko instead of him, Ken knew he'd be sad, but he wouldn't feel jealous. She would have been with someone who could make her happy, and that was just fine with him.

He felt that way, but his desire to be by her side was as strong as ever. Now that he knew Akihiko didn't see her that way, he felt more confident that maybe, just maybe, Minako would choose him. _I have to work harder. I need to become a man that can protect her…and never hurt her again._

"Ken, do you—"

"Ah, is it already that late!" Ken said suddenly, interrupting Akihiko. "I need to be at school early tomorrow. I'd better go to bed!" He quickly gathered up his homework and rushed away as quickly has he could, making sure to avoid eye contact. If he met eyes with Akihiko, surely Akihiko would stop him and ask the obvious question. "Excuse me. Good night, Sanada-san!"

And Akihiko was left alone in the seating area, watching Ken's retreating back, and he knew even without getting an answer to his question: Yes, Ken did like Minako. He must have been nervous since he made such a silly excuse; tomorrow was Sunday, Ken didn't have to go to school at all. Akihiko lazily leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head.

"Good luck, Ken," he sighed, "Ryoji might have a slight lead on you right now…"

The next day, when Minako came home after hanging out with Ryoji, Ken told Junpei how she seemed much more cheerful than usual.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>: Poor Ken, something good happens and suddenly he's disheartened. I always felt that during the SL events, whenever Ken wondered why Minako would hang out with him rather than someone her own age, he was thinking of Akihiko, especially since he admired him so much.. Come to think of it, in Alluring Mystery, Ryoji was also mindful of Akihiko and Minako too. Maybe Ken and Ryoji have more in common than they think. :D


	3. The Silence

Notes: For a chapter that I added in on a whim, this ended up pretty long. I once again apologize for taking so long to update. Now that summer break is here, hopefully I can write more than I have been.

*AngelMiku: Writing as Ken is a little harder than Ryoji, but it's certainly fun. I think his crush on Minako is really cute, too. ^^  
>*witchjuliana12: Akihiko's obliviousness is one of his charming points. Haha. As soon as I finish with this one, I plan to continue with RyojixMinako fics, so don't you worry! I have an epilogue planned for Alluring Mystery too, so I'll get to writing that as soon as I finish Charmed. ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 – The Silence<em>

If only…his classmate hadn't come by. Then their night would have been so much better.

Ken and Minako were about go out to dinner as they usually did. Ken was in a good mood and happily offered to pay for whatever Minako wanted to eat that night. The atmosphere was good, and Ken's sad feelings about Minako going out with Ryoji the past Sunday were long gone. He was looking forward to having dinner together, just the two of them. By offering to treat her, it was supposed to be Ken's chance to show Minako how adult he could be, and that she definitely can depend on him.

But just as they were about to leave, his classmate showed up.

"…This your sister?" the boy asked, looking pointedly at Minako.

"Huh?"

Taken aback by the question, Ken glanced at Minako to see her reaction. Was that how they looked to other people? Minako's eyes were slightly wide, as if she were intrigued by the rather blunt question, but there was no hint of surprise. Of course there wouldn't. The boy only came up with the obvious conclusion, even though it wasn't the truth. There was no reason for her to be surprised at being called Ken's sister.

"…Oh, n-no!" His denial was loud, much louder than necessary.

"Wh-what are you getting mad at me for!" his classmate asked.

For Ken, the thought of how easily their relationship gets misunderstood angered him. And for it to be misunderstood in front of her…he was ashamed.

"Because…I'm not her younger brother!" Furthermore, he was afraid that such a misunderstanding would make Minako realize she didn't want to be with him after all. Even though he tries so hard fill the age gap… "Minako-san is…She's my…"

_She's the person I love the most!_

Ken fell silent kept his fists angrily clenched at his side. He just…couldn't say it. Not like this. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a quiet, frustrated growl. He didn't want her to find out about his feelings this way.

"We're friends, right?"

Ken's eyes snapped open. Minako was smiling cheerfully at him and the boy, and for a moment, Ken felt relaxed. Hearing her refer to him as a friend when faced with this misunderstanding made him happier than he realized it would.

"That's so weird!" Of course, Ken's classmate just wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

_How often do I have to face this insecurity?_

"Wh-What's so weird?"

_Is there no way to fill the six-year gap between us?_

"I mean, she's way older than you."

_Why…couldn't I have been born the same age as her?_

"Sh-shut up! Don't be ridiculous! …Stupid!"

The boy had enough of the foolish argument and called Ken a "dumbass" and Minako a "hag" before running away, only making Ken even more angry. His fists clenched once again at his side and glaring at the boy as he ran away, Ken was so ashamed to be the same age as that…_kid_. He could handle it better if the boy just said it to his face, but because Minako was there too…and called a "hag" on top of everything…

"Um…" Ken said, taking a deep breath to calm down, "I'm sorry he said that stuff." It was like his insecurities were brought to reality for the entire world, but more importantly, for Minako, to see. "I'm sorry…"

"It didn't bother me." Minako smiled reassuringly to him. It was obvious she knew he was bothered by what just happened; it wasn't as if this was the first time their age gap was brought up. But when it was put so bluntly…Ken decided he needed to know the truth.

"You and me," Ken said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "we're nowhere close to each other's ages…" No matter how adult or suitable he tried to be, there was nothing he could do about their age difference. It was simply an unchangeable fact he had to deal with. Ken knew it well, but that was exactly why he didn't understand. Surely there were other people…other friends of the same age that she could hang out with. "So…Why are you bothering with a kid like me, Minako-san?"

_Is it vain of me to even hope that…just maybe…she likes me too?_

"…Why me?"

Ken looked at his feet, afraid to make eye contact. Somehow, he felt that Minako's response would give him a clear understanding of their relationship and how it should progress from then on. Ken thought of Ryoji…of Akihiko…Compared to them, what did Minako see him as? A child? A teammate? A friend? A person she loves? Ken knew what he saw Minako as: the girl he loves. The only question was how _she _felt…

"You're a special friend."

Slowly, he raised his head to meet her eyes. Her eyes were bright, happy, and nothing in them showed any sign that she was telling a lie. It was her sincere answer. To her, Ken was a very special and irreplaceable friend. It was an answer he wanted, and at the same time…dreaded.

"A special…friend?" Ken repeated, and a feeling he could not name welled up in his chest. A strange mix of happiness and disappointment.

"I know you worry about how far apart we are in age, and I know how anxious you are about acting like an adult," she continued, "But when two people care about each other, age isn't a factor. Whether you're an adult or a child, I'll always care for 'Ken-kun.'"

Ken did not move, trying to take in what Minako was saying. Yeah, he knew that all along. He knew Minako never thought of him as a child, but always as Ken Amada. As for someone she loved…maybe there was just nothing he could do. He was happy that she only saw him as himself, but was there any hope at all that he could be something more to her?

_Or is this just how things are?_

"You're…special to me too, Minako-san."

{00}

Ken had no idea the dorm could be so quiet.

The rest of SEES left for their school trip that morning, leaving Ken and Koromaru behind to look after their home. It was lonely, in a way, to be the only one unable to go because Ken wasn't a Gekkoukan High student, but at least he still had Koromaru to keep him company. The SEES members were certainly excited when they left, but it was obvious in their eyes that they felt guilty that Ken would be left behind. The girls promised to send pictures to Ken's phone whenever they could, and that made him really happy. Ken and Koromaru saw off their friends as they left, both with excited expressions.

But when the door closed, Ken realized how heavy the silence felt.

Of course, it wasn't as if the dorm was _never_ quiet. Ken sometimes came home before the others, or everyone would simply be in their rooms doing their own thing, but this was the first time that everyone's presence felt…gone. The thought that he won't see his friends again for the next three days made the dorm feel very empty.

And the fact that he won't see Minako for a while made everything feel lonely.

The first day, Ken and Koromaru spent time together outside. Outside, everything still felt normal, like their friends were still at home waiting for them. But once they returned home at night, Ken tried to keep himself busy. Koromaru followed him around, and Ken tried to fill the silence by talking with his canine friend. Although the conversation was a bit one-sided, it was nice to be able to talk to _someone_. Ken didn't realize it before, but he tended to voice his thoughts aloud more often when he knew he was alone.

"It's just a few days," he said confidently, liking the sound of his voice filling the quiet dorm, "Nothing we can't handle, right?" Koromaru barked happily in reply.

The next day, a knock came at the door.

"Coming!"

Mitsuru had told him visitors were allowed during the day, and that Ken could invite his friends over whenever he wished while the rest of SEES was away. Ken planned to make good use of this privilege; otherwise, things would have just been really boring. Ken happily opened the door to let his two friends inside, and Koromaru followed to take a look at their visitors.

"Hey Ken!" said Tomo, a dark haired boy with glasses, "How you holding up with the dorm all to yourself?"

Daiki, a boy with messy brown hair from the class next to Ken's, held up a bag for Ken to see. "I brought some games too. Your friend said you could use his Compstation, right?

Ken laughed, let them in and lead them to his room. Junpei did say that Ken could use his Compstation while they were away, and he even helped set it up in Ken's room. "I thought we were supposed to be studying for our test tomorrow."

"They're for our study breaks!"

The three boys laughed until Tomo looked around the first floor of the dorm. "Wow, they seriously let you live here with the high schoolers, Ken?" He looked at Koromaru following close behind them, wagging his tail happily. "And there's even a dog?"

They reached the stairs, and Ken looked back to them. "Well, it was the Chairman's idea to let me and Koromaru stay here, and I like it here."

"Ah, I heard that the Chairman _was _a little strange," Daiki said, "I wonder what kind of accident he got caught up in, anyway…"

Ken did not turn to them this time. He remembered that night the Chairman died. They had all thought the Dark Hour was gone, but then they learned about how Ikutsuki tricked them, and Ken could still remember the fear he felt when he woke up tied to a cross and having Aigis turned against them. "Dunno," he said quietly, "They never told us much."

They entered Ken's room and set down their things. Ken had prepared a small table in his room for them, and soon it was covered with books, papers, and notes. Koromaru had long since fallen asleep on Ken's bed, and the boys were quiet during their study session, only speaking when they had questions. It was a very serious atmosphere, considering it was school-related, and one that Ken had never experienced before he came to live at the Iwatodai Dorms. However, considering that he lived with high school students, in particular, the intellectual Mitsuru Kirijo, Ken supposed it was a habit worth keeping. Furthermore, Minako was also top of her class. If Ken wanted to be someone worthy of her, he could at least do this much.

And although his friends were also rather intelligent, the occasional study break was always welcome. Once they covered a quarter of their study material, Junpei's Compstation was booted up immediately.

"Huh," Daiki sighed, "'Hero's Way' isn't as exciting unless you have the weapon-simulator thing at the arcade."

"Are you kidding? A handheld controller is the only way we have a chance at beating Ken!" A "You Lose" screen reflected off of Tomo's glasses as he turned to face Ken. "Seriously, man, how'd you get so good at using a spear? Fighting against you is terrifying."

Ken let out a small, nervous laugh, "I play with Junpei-san and Minako-san at the arcade pretty often, so I just get a lot of practice." It wasn't a total lie. Although Ken had only played against Junpei and Minako once, there was no way he could tell his friends where his skills _really_ came from. He couldn't help but occasionally glace worriedly at his closet, where he hid his new spear, and hope his friends wouldn't have any need to open the closet door.

"Speaking of which," Daiki chimed in as he put his controller down, "I heard from a guy in your class that he saw you hanging out with a high school girl the other day. Is she the 'Minako-san' from your dorm?"

Ken froze. Why would Daiki bring this up? Ken hadn't told them much about his friends in SEES, and especially about his relationship with Minako. There was just…no way they would understand it. It was difficult, even for Ken, to understand. He fixed his gaze on the screen, which had returned to the main menu for Hero's Way. "Yeah, we're friends, so we sometimes go and eat dinner together."

Tomo nervously adjusted his glasses. "I gotta be honest with you, Ken. I'm surprised that you can get along living with high school students." Ken didn't say anything and kept his gaze fixed on the screen. "You live here because you're part of some club, right?"

"Yeah…" Although their nightly treks in Tartarus were oddly considered "club activities," Ken had to admit it brought them all close together. In battle, being able to trust each other and ones own strength was very important. Believing in everyone's own strength, and knowing they will always have your back if you have to stand down…it was this kind of teamwork that may be the reason they survived all this time. _And with a leader like Minako-san, who I earnestly want to protect…_ "We may have some unusual members, like myself, but we get along great, and we all trust each other." It's a trust that someone who has never set foot in Tartarus may never completely understand.

A buzzing sound suddenly came from Ken's desk. His cell phone vibrated across the desk surface while the screen lit up, proclaiming that Ken had one picture message. Curious, Ken finally broke his gaze with the TV screen and opened his message. It was from Fuuka. She sent a picture of herself and Yukari in a lobby of what Ken assumed to be the hotel they were staying at. The two girls smiled happily in their picture, and underneath Fuuka had wrote the message, "We finally arrived at the hotel. Everyone is pretty tired from the traveling." In the background, Ken could see a slightly blurry image of Minako talking with Junpei and Ryoji. They were all smiling despite what Fuuka said about everyone being exhausted, and although jealous in many ways, Ken still smiled in spite of himself because he knew that Minako looked really happy.

_I wonder if Minako-san and Ryoji-san are spending time together…_

Yeah, he really wished he could be there.

"Are those your dorm friends?" Daiki said, sneaking a peek over Ken's shoulder.

Ken quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and a slight pink tinge adorned his cheeks. "Don't look at other people's messages!" he said loudly.

Daiki laughed and defensively held up his hands. "No need to get so defensive, man." Ken quickly relented, remembering his classmate had said the same thing when he saw Ken and Minako a few nights before. "So," Daiki continued, "Which one was your friend, Minako-san?"

The pink tinge returned. "A different friend, Fuuka-san, sent that picture," he said quietly, "Minako-san was just in the background…"

Tomo thoughtfully took a closer look at Ken. "You're blushing," he said frankly, "You got a crush on Minako-san or something? I heard from Daiki that you got pretty defensive when that guy from our class saw you two together…"

The pink tinge turned red. "What are you…that's not—!" Ken stuttered as he tried to find the right words to keep his feelings a secret, but he knew his outright denial just made him more suspicious. "Minako-san is…!"

"_You're a special friend…"_

A familiar buzz came from Ken's pocket, and instinctively Ken whipped out his phone to check. His two friends watched him with interest and amusement, and somewhere in his heart, Ken hoped, although it would embarrass him in front of his friends, that the message was from Minako.

It was another picture message, and although Minako had posed for the picture this time, the message was from Yukari.

"What? Are you disappointed it's not from your beloved Minako-san?" Daiki said in a light teasing voice.

Ken said nothing and merely lowered his phone.

Maybe he was…

{00}

It wasn't until after Daiki and Tomo left that Minako finally sent him a message. Ken, who was lying in bed reading a book at the time, shot straight into a sitting position the moment he read Minako's name on the screen. She also sent a picture. It was of her and Aigis in their hotel room, and they both wore the blue and white yukata that the hotel provided. Aigis's expression was a bit confused, as if she didn't completely understand what her leader was making her do. Minako had let her hair down too, so she looked different than usual, but her happy smile was always the same.

But it was the message she sent that warmed his heart the most.

_Hey Ken-kun,_

_Although we just got here, Kyoto is pretty fun! I guess it's because everyone is here together, but I wish you and Koro-chan could have come along. I'm sure it would have been much more fun. I heard from Junpei that he set up his Compstation in your room for you while we were away. I'm so jealous. I always have to give him food or help him with his homework whenever I want to play. Haha. How are you and Koro-chan doing? I hope it isn't too lonely with just the two of you. We'll be back before you know it!_

_Anyway, I'm rambling and this text is getting pretty long. I'll send you more pictures tomorrow! _

_Minako_

Ken smiled to himself. He didn't mind the long message at all. In fact, it made him really happy that Minako even went through the trouble to message him at all. He knew how tired she must have been. For him, it was always the little things that made him happy. Simply going out to dinner together, the occasional glance, a high-five after defeating a particularly strong Shadow, and now…thinking of him while on a trip. They were only little things, nothing that would indicate their relationship has progressed romantically, but it still made him so very happy. Ken read the message over three times before flopping back onto his bed again.

"Minako-san…"

_It's not the romantic things that I want the most…_

He really…_really_ loved her. He wanted her to know that, but lately…he's been wondering if there was hope for him at all.

_If nothing else, I just want to be by her side…_

Ken looked around his room, and the silence of an empty dorm still weighed heavily on him.

"Just a couple more days, and they…she'll be home."

Ken opened his phone and began replying to Minako's text.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>: I didn't realize it until now, but Ryoji hardly appeared at all in this chapter. Heehee, oops. I guess it's more of a focus on Ken and Minako's relationship. And I've always wondered what it was like for Ken while everyone else was in Kyoto, so I wanted to write a scene about it.


	4. The Reality

Notes: As I said at the beginning, this is a side story to Alluring Mystery, and this chapter has a lot of references to it. I hope that everyone, including those who may have not read Alluring Mystery, are able to follow along. Anyway, here's the last chapter of Charmed! I hope you enjoy it!

*AnimaniacXOX: The Ken/Minako pairing is certainly very cute. His Lover's Path is very pure and innocent. ^^ Thanks for the review!  
>*witchjuliana12: Yes! An epilogue! XD I'll start working on it soon, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too!<br>*honey-vanilla11: Thank you! It took me a while to get used to writing as Ken since he's very different from Ryoji, who somehow comes so easily to me, but writing this fic has also been very fun. Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 – The Reality<em>

Ryoji visited the dorms quite often.

But considering the recent events, no one really complained. After Chidori's unfortunate death, it was hard for everyone to watch the always-cheerful Junpei mope around and be sad. At least with a friend like Ryoji around, Junpei managed to bounce back to his normal self, and Ken was happy to see that. His only worry was what would happen if Minako came home while Ryoji was visiting, but since she was always working or at her club whenever Ryoji came over, Ken had never seen the two of them together since he first saw Ryoji at Gekkoukan, and that was just fine with him.

In the meantime, Ken took the opportunity to observe Ryoji's character. As a person, he didn't seem like such a bad guy. He was polite and properly greeted everyone, even Ken, whenever he visited, and he and Junpei seemed to get along pretty well. Ken finally understood how strange it was for Aigis to always call Ryoji "dangerous." Everything about him seemed perfectly normal.

One night, Junpei and Ryoji were playing games in Junpei's room, and everyone else was downstairs. Ken was planning on returning to his room to finish his homework when, as he passed Junpei's door, he heard voices.

"So dude, you really told her?" Junpei's voice.

There was a quiet reply, but it sounded like a confirmation. Ken stopped, wondering what they were talking about. "Her" Junpei had said, and with Ryoji in the room, who else could it be? Ken didn't know if he really wanted to hear the rest, but his feet seemed to weigh twenty tons. He was frozen in his spot. The voices continued, and Ken almost couldn't hear, but then Junpei's voice returned to its normal tone.

"I gotta hand it to you, Ryoji, I was beginning to think that girl would stay single forever."

It had to be. They were talking about Minako. It was the only way things made sense.

The weight on Ken's feet was suddenly lifted, and seemingly on their own, his feet ran into his own room, and Ken slammed the door behind him. He leaned his back against it, lightly gasping for breath. _Minako-san…and Ryoji-san?_ Could it be…could they really be…? Ken shook his head. The mere thought was enough to make his heart ache, and his mind raced with all the other "hers" that Junpei could have meant. Yukari, Mitsuru…someone from their school Ken didn't even know! Any excuse would do, just keep the undesirable truth from becoming real!

But it wouldn't work. He knew. He_ always_ knew that it would turn out this way.

_Am I…too late?_ _Is it really impossible for me to be by her side?_

Ken heard a door opening in the hallway. The only ones on the guys' floor were Ken, Junpei, and Ryoji, so it was obviously Junpei's door. Ken also only heard one set of footsteps going downstairs, and, although faint, a voice that was undeniably Junpei's saying, "Wait here." Ken slowly slid to the floor, wondering what he should do now. Should he try find proof of his theory? Should he confess to Minako, even if as he is now, he was unsuitable for her? Or should he just give up on her altogether? Three options, and none of them one that Ken wanted to do.

Then he heard Junpei's door open again, and once more only one set of footsteps. Ken didn't hear Junpei come back up the stairs. Was Ryoji leaving the room? _Maybe to use the bathroom_, Ken assumed, but then his assumption was proved wrong when he heard the footsteps going upstairs.

To the girls' floor.

Out of instinct, even though he didn't know what he wanted to accomplish by doing it, Ken quickly left his room and peeked upstairs. He could clearly see Ryoji making his way up to the third floor. He was alone, and his expression seemed…unusually vacant. But that didn't matter, although none of the girls were in their rooms at the moment, surely it was unethical for Ryoji to be up on their floor. (_Especially considering his reputation_, Ken couldn't help but think.) Ken had no choice. What could Ryoji possibly be planning? Although Ryoji was the last person Ken wanted to see at the moment, he had to stop him.

"Hey Ken? What are you doing?"

Ken felt his heart leap out of his chest in surprise as he spun around. Junpei was standing at the foot of the staircase holding two canned sodas in his hands. He had one eyebrow raised at Ken. Obviously he was confused.

Ken sighed, relaxing a bit. "I just saw Ryoji-san heading up to the girls' floor." They were friends, so Junpei could probably handle Ryoji better anyway. It'd be better to leave it to him.

"Seriously?" Junpei let out a small laugh, "Guess he couldn't wait." Ken flinched. He did _not_ want to hear it put that way… "Okay, I'll get him before Mitsuru-senpai does," Junpei said, putting the canned soda by his door. "Thanks Ken."

Junpei rushed up the stairs, and Ken simply stood where he was. He could hear the two boys talking, even upstairs. It sounded as if Ryoji was by Minako's room. Once more, Ken sighed. Ryoji's feelings seemed pretty clear. As for Minako…Ken shook his head. No, he didn't want to think about it. Slowly, Ken made his way back downstairs, where the others were. As he was, there was no way he could concentrate on his homework.

And no matter how things turned out, he just really wanted to see her.

Ken sat quietly in the lounge, pretending to watch TV. Every now and then, he would glance at the clock. She should be home soon, and Ryoji would have to leave soon as well. So far, he had been lucky in that the two hadn't met up at the dorms yet, but surely the luck would only run for so long. And sure enough, right when he heard two sets of footsteps coming downstairs, Ken could hear the front doorknob wiggling. It opened, and Minako walked in.

"Oh, welcome back, Minako-chan," Fuuka said, "You're late. Ryoji-kun was just leaving."

Finally, his luck ran out. Ken did not move from his spot on the couch, merely watching as the two spoke to each other. They both looked happy, but there were no signs of a romantic relationship from their actions alone. For a moment, Ken felt the slight hope that he had misunderstood Junpei after all, but then Ryoji leaned closer to Minako and whispered something in her ear.

Without thinking, Ken sat up and clutched the couch cushions with his fists. Jealousy raged through him, but there was nothing he could do. He had to calm down. An adult would be able to handle this situation calmly.

Ryoji left, and Minako's face had a slight red tinge.

_Minako-san…_

{00}

"_Ken-kun, let's go to Tartarus tonight."_

Long after Ryoji left, Minako had made a quick visit to Ken's room to give him that quick message. Over and over, that message would repeat in his mind. Why couldn't it have been him? Wouldn't someone who was actually a part of SEES and understood Persona be better suited for her? Why was Ryoji, a complete outsider, the one at her side? Jealousy was so unbecoming. It only lead to hatred, grudges, and inevitably revenge. Ken didn't want to go down that path anymore, but he couldn't help it.

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

Ken and the rest of SEES were back in Tartarus, and he was currently exploring the floors with Minako, Mitsuru, and Aigis. So far everything was great, and their group showed no signs of slowing down. They destroyed Shadow after Shadow, but for Ken, that message never left his mind.

"_Ken-kun, let's go to Tartarus tonight."_

It was somehow unnerving. Everything currently bothering him was exploited in that one sentence. Ken knew about Tartarus. Doesn't that somehow put him in a category above Ryoji? Ken had known Minako for months, and Ryoji just transferred here. How could Ryoji have gotten so far ahead? And then, the other unnerving part…

"_Hey Ryoji!"_

_His first name…without a "kun" or "san."_

"Ken-kun, are you alright? You've been kinda out of it today."

Ken gasped, yanked out of his thoughts by Minako's voice. Mitsuru and Aigis were up ahead, but Minako had matched pace with Ken and was walking next to him. She looked concerned. She always _could_ tell when something was wrong. At the moment, there were no Shadows, and SEES calmly walked through the strange labyrinth. So quiet…if Ken told her what was wrong now, everyone would know…

"Minako-san…I…It's…noth—"

"Minako-chan! Ken-kun! Behind you!" said Fuuka's alarmed voice.

Out of nowhere, another one of those annoying cupid Shadows appeared right behind Minako. Their guard was down, an awful time to be ambushed. _I…was distracting her…_ Ken could see it all, everything as if in slow motion. The Shadow quickly approaching Minako with its bow and arrow raised, Mitsuru, too far away to help, Aigis slowly raising her gun, and Minako, who in mid-turn would have no way to defend herself in time.

Ken's mind flashed back to when he was charmed by the very same kind of Shadow. Minako was wounded that time, and he couldn't do anything about it. Her wound…the blood…her scream…that dripping sound of blood that would drive anyone insane…

_No!_

"Minako-san!"

Only one thing was in Ken's mind: protecting her. Everything returned to normal speed, but with only one thing on his mind, Ken reacted purely on instinct, and everything was over in a second. Even with his small body, he managed to shove Minako to the side, and with one powerful thrust, his spear pierced the cupid Shadow. It made its annoying squeak again before disappearing into a dark cloud. Minako's were wide, and she was panting slightly as she waited for the adrenaline to fade. Then, Ken regained his senses, and his eyes widened when he realized what he just accomplished: He beat that Shadow in one shot.

"Ken-kun…" The relief in her voice sounded so wonderful.

_I protected Minako-san…_

"Arisato! Amada!"

"Minako-san!"

Mitsuru and Aigis rushed over, asking if Ken and Minako were okay. Minako quickly regained her cheerfulness and said it was all thanks to Ken, but the boy modestly looked to the ground, claiming he didn't do so much. When the excitement wore down, Mitsuru and Aigis continued on, but Minako stayed behind.

"Thanks Ken-kun," she said with a bright smile, "If it weren't for you, I might have gotten injured again."

Ken didn't meet her eyes. Before, when he was charmed, he had hurt Minako. But now…he proved that he could protect her as well. He could do it. He is someone capable of protecting her in a way Ryoji cannot. Now, he was able to forgive himself for hurting her the way he did. He had redeemed himself, and that feeling somehow gave him courage.

"_Whether you're an adult or a child, I'll always care for 'Ken-kun.'"_

Minako blinked, a bit confused at Ken's silence. "Ken-kun, are you okay?"

"…Minako-san." He calmly looked into her eyes. "Even once is okay, but just once…could you call me by name?"

She stared at him for a moment. She was probably wondering what brought on such a request, but it didn't matter. If only just once, Ken wanted to be put on the same level as Ryoji. Just once…he wanted to hear her call him only by his name. Then Minako smiled, understanding what he meant, and to Ken's surprise, she actually wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you…Ken."

Even if it was only a friendly hug, Ken did not mind. Everything, his insecurities and his anxieties all seemed to disappear. A content smile appeared on his face, and the large green moon of the Dark Hour shone in brightly through a window in the corridor.

One more day until the full moon.

{00}

There was something Ken had forgotten all this time, something very important.

Ever since he hurt her in Tartarus, Ken had thought carefully about his relationship with Minako Arisato. He knew what he wanted: he wanted to be suitable for her, to be special to her, to be the one that protects her during difficult times. He wanted her to love him the way he did her. But he thought he had no chance because of their age difference, that there were other people much more suitable for her, and most of all, because _he_ was the one who hurt her so badly. Yet, she didn't blame him at all. Minako knew Ken would never willingly hurt her because she saw Ken as his true self. He liked that about her.

The Shadows may have charmed him that day, but he was the one charmed by her.

Being charmed by someone is a strange feeling. The things you thought were obvious are suddenly confusing. You're unsure of your own feelings and what you really want. Sometimes, you tend to think of yourself, and what you _think_ you want, completely forgetting that your feelings involve one other person, and that person has their own feelings. Ken had believed that, as long as he was suitable, if he could proudly stand at Minako's side, and vise versa, then everything would be all right. They could be together. Some might call that a "childish" hope, but it wasn't. It was just hope.

But hope is blinding, and it kept Ken from seeing the most important thing.

"Aigis!"

The Moonlight Bridge. All members of SEES, minus one Shinjiro Aragaki, stood together on the large bridge under the large full moon of the Dark Hour. Aigis was damaged…no, _hurt_ very badly. Everyone gathered around their fallen friend, and Aigis could only say she was sorry. Minako held Aigis in her arms, asking for an explanation of what happened, but all Aigis did was apologize. For what reason, no one had any clue.

At least, until Ryoji showed up.

He explained to everyone what happened. That _he_ was the one who hurt Aigis, that _he_ was the embodiment of all Shadows, and finally, the most shocking news of all: he had been sealed inside Minako all this time. Everything…it was all so shocking and sudden, as if everything they knew about Shadows had been turned upside down. Ken watched Minako's expression as Ryoji explained things. Her eyes were wide and confused. Even she, the leader who always had the answers, was at a loss for words. Then she asked Yukari to take care of Aigis and slowly stood up. She never took her eyes off Ryoji, and Ken could have sworn he heard her quietly say Ryoji's name.

_Minako-san…_

"There's more I need…to tell you."

But Ryoji couldn't tell them more. Not that night. The moment he finished his sentence, Ryoji collapsed to his feet, and he lay there completely still. That fight with Aigis must have been something incredible, but Ken did not have time to reflect on that. His attention was drawn from Ryoji to Minako, who from the moment Ryoji collapsed made a mad dash to his side. Then, as if snapped out of a stupor, everyone but Yukari and Aigis followed.

That was when Ken realized he had forgotten something important.

He knew the moment he saw Minako rush to Ryoji's side. He watched her run, almost as if in slow motion, as he came to the realization. It was never about being suitable. It was never about being able to stand proudly beside her. Whether someone was suitable for her or not, Minako will inevitably be the one to decide who she wants by her side.

And she did not choose Ken. Simple as that.

Even though they now knew who Ryoji really was, Minako still ran to his side. She still cared for him, and Ken watched her take his hand. Of course she would still love him; Minako was just that kind of person. She could see a person's true self, not who they were on the surface. It was clear now. Minako loved Ryoji. And Ken just needed to accept that fact, no matter how hard it could be. But it'll be okay, because the girl he loved had someone she loved, and that in itself was a miracle to be celebrated. There was no need to be jealous or upset, no need to feel defeated or unsuitable. He only needed to accept and face reality. Although her love might end tragically, Ken could still be by Minako's side as an important…_special_ friend.

And he was already suitable for that.

* * *

><p>Notes: One thing I've always thought about Ken is that he expects too much of himself. I understand his desire to be more mature or adult-like, but I think he sometimes takes it to the extreme where he will occasionally forget his true self. He'll focus on what he is unable to do rather than what he <em>can <em>do now, and I worry that as an adult, he'll regret that he didn't try to really live out his childhood. And what I like about his and Minako's SL is that she seems to understand this part of him, and she will try in various ways to bring out his true self. And further along, down the Lover's Route, she'll respect his insecurities about their age difference, yet love him for who he is rather than what he is able to do for her. I think this fanfic is basically a combination of my thoughts on Ken and Minako's relationship and his point of view during Alluring Mystery.

Alright, enough ranting. This is the final chapter of Charmed, and soon I will work on the epilogue for Alluring Mystery. As much as I look forward to writing as Ryoji again, writing Charmed was an interesting experience to write from the point of view of another character, and I may try exploring Minako's relationship with other SEES members later on. Thank you everyone for reading this story, especially witchjuliana12 who has reviewed every chapter! I always appreciate feedback, and reading reviews always makes me happy. So, thank you, and until next time!

~_Seichou Maki_~


End file.
